What About Love?
by Dark Fire Phaerie
Summary: Yuna, Tidus: best friends since they were 4. 13 yrs later, their last year of high school is great. That is, until a party causes their relationship to go downhill. When a tragedy hits Yuna's home, she finds she can only trust herself. MORE INSIDE PLZ RR!
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer: I do not own ffx…squaresoft owns it (lucky lucky rich people!)

* * *

_

**What About Love?**

**FULL SUMMARY**

Yuna and Tidus are rich, popular, and best friends since they were four years old. Now, thirteen years later, their last year of high school is great. That is, until a murderer strikes clsoe to Yuna's home and she finds herself woven into a complicated web of lies and deceit where the only person she can trust is herself. Rated for language.

* * *

_Chapter One_

* * *

_**Note: The following contains language, which may not be suitable for all…parental discretion advised.**_

_A/N: Thoughts are in Italics!_

* * *

"Yunieeeeee!"

Yuna woke up to the loud, hyper, and annoying voice coming from Rikku as Rikku tried to wake her up. "Yunie wake up we're gonna be late!" Rikku practically screamed in Yuna's ear.

Yuna bolted upright, her face expressing shock, as she shot Rikku a death glare. "Rikku, what's the hurry and why are you always sugar-high?" Yuna asked her al-bhed cousin and best friend, as she yawned, crawled out of bed and made her way to the bathroom.

Yuna Martinez and Rikku Cox had been living in the same house for a long time. Yuna's father, Braska, and Rikku's father Cid were both usually out together doing some kind of social work, which they were admired for by many people. Although Cid was Rikku's father, Yuna had never really met him. Braska had always said Cid was quiet and never liked to mingle with too many people.

Yuna was a pretty, rich and popular senior student, who was envied by many and hated by Dona and her bitchy cheerleading squad. Many people thought Yuna to be really special with her unique eye colour(s), one eye being green, and the other being blue.

Rikku was a quirky, and extremely hyper blonde who absolutely loved chocolate, candy or just about anything from the sweets department. Despite being a senior in Besaid High, she sounded like and resembled a 10-yr old.

"The hurry is that today is the first day of school and if we don't hurry we're going to be late!" Rikku explained, knowing that she was being ignored. Rikku walked down the stairs to the living room and prepared to wait for Yuna's ever-long bathroom "visit".

Meanwhile, in a house not too far away from Yuna's…

Brrrrrring….Brrrring!

A hand reached over and banged the alarm clock, which had rung for what seemed like an eternity. When the loud ringing didn't seem to stop, a spiky haired blonde slowly crawled out of bed and reached for the phone. He picked up the phone and snapped a quick hello into it, not wanting to talk to anyone in the sleepy state he was in.

"Yo, T, what's up? You ready yet? With all the yawning and the crankiness I guess you're not?" A voice on the other end responded.

"We're picking you up, ya? You do remember today is the first day of school…" Another voice exclaimed. This voice, the blonde knew too well. This voice belonged to a certain red-head who was the blonde's best buddy for a long while. This voice belonged to the blonde, Tidus', best friend and blitz ball teammate, Wakka.

_Shit! _Tidus thought. _Crap, I forgot today was the first day of school. Damnit, now I'm really going to be late!_

Forgetting Wakka and Gippal were still on the line, Tidus slammed the phone down and rushed to the bathroom. When he got out, he was dressed in his favourite outfit, blue denim shorts and his blitzball jersey. Tidus made his way down to the kitchen, hoping for a hot delicious breakfast, but what he found was nothing. Tidus then realized that his father, Jecht had gone out on a special "trip". Tidus grabbed a banana from the fruit bowl decorating the glass-top kitchen table and ran out the front door when he heard the honk from the black Porsche belonging to Gippal.

Meanwhile back at the Martinez/Cox household…

Rikku watched as Yuna walked down the stairs dressed in blue jeans and a black halter with multi-coloured embroidered flowers. Yuna and Rikku made their way to the breakfast table. When they were finished, Rikku grabbed her car keys and they were both off to school, stopping on the way to pick up their all-Goth friend Lulu.

Rikku drove the three of then to school and as they pulled into a parking spot a black Porsche pulled in next to them. Yuna opened her door and "accidentally" hit the door Tidus was opening. They made eye contact as they smiled at each other.

This, over the years, had become their everyday ritual. Parking side by side and purposely hitting their doors together. Yuna and Tidus had been best friends since forever. She knew everything about him and vice-versa. They had been there for each other through all their life's struggles. They were also very close friends with the others in their "gang": Rikku, Lulu, Wakka, and Gippal.

The group of six made their way into the school and found their lockers, as there was only minutes to first period class. Tidus, Yuna, and Rikku had English, while Wakka and Lulu had math, leaving Gippal with gym class.

As Tidus, Yuna and Rikku walked into their English class, they bumped into two of the school's most-hated and most-dangerous people, Dona Nelson and Seymour Fernandez. They both equally hated Yuna and Tidus and everyone else who were friends with them.

"Well, Well, Well, look who we have here…" Seymour said with an icy tone as he glared down at Tidus in a threatening manner.

"Nice meeting you too, freaks!" Rikku shot back as she dragged Tidus and Yuna away.

"What's the matter you afraid we're going to whoop your asses?" Dona called after them. Tidus stopped and turned around, tempted to smash Seymour against the wall, and give him a black eye.

Yuna had a worried look on her face, knowing that if Tidus caused any damage he would definitely be suspended and would also probably be kicked off the blitzball team. Seymour and Tidus faced each other and glared at each other, ready to start what looked like was going to have a not so pretty ending.

* * *

_A/N: This is my first FFX fic. I know this isn't much for a first chapter but I think it'll work. I hope they all don't sound too OOC. Please review I'd really appreciate it!_


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own FFX or any of it's characters. I only own the story (but that's cause I wrote it!)

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews. Though, I did get many hits but only three reviews :( Well, here it is, Chapter Two!_

**WHAT ABOUT LOVE?**

**

* * *

**_Chapter Two_

* * *

Seymour and Tidus inched towards each other from opposite ends of the classroom, but were suddenly interrupted by the English teacher's heels clicking against the newly waxed floor. They shot each other intense glares as they made their way back to their seats. 

Just then, their teacher, Shelinda walked in and class started. Ignoring Shelinda, Yuna turned to Tidus, who was sitting next to her and hissed at him in angry/worried tone, "Tidus, what were you thinking?"

"That I could've beaten the crap out of that asshole?" Tidus replied.

"Tidus, you realize you would've gotten kicked off the blitz team. Plus, you would've been suspended, maybe even expelled. Plus, you might've even lost your chances of getting a scholarship?" Yuna gave Tidus a 'you-know-I'm-right' look.

"Fine, I guess you're right. But, it would've been fun kicking that loser's-"

Tidus was interrupted by Shelinda, "Sorry to be interrupting your conversation here but, this is a class. Now, Tidus, why don't you answer my question? Oh yes and I also expect a 1000 word essay on how talking during class disrupts others' learning."

Tidus groaned and rolled his eyes.

Just then the bell rang signaling the end of first period class. The three friends went their separate ways agreeing to meet at their usual spot for lunch.

It was now the end of the day, and the group of six friends were all hanging out at the beach. They were amusing themselves with a game of volleyball, which the girls were winning.

After the game Yuna and Rikku went out for a swim, shaking away the stress of the day in fun no-point conversation with topics ranging from the hottest fashions to the cutest boys around.

Tidus' POV

It was almost sunset when we huddled together around the fire, having a very hearty conversation. It was slightly chilly, since the wind had picked up. Then they all asked me to tell them a story, because, according to them I was the best story-teller they knew. Strange. So I began.

Halfway through the story I paused and looked at Yuna. I guess I always did that when I told stories. I don't know why. I guess she was just such an inspiration to me; she always stuck by me; she always encouraged me. I remember when I was eight yrs old and I had just learned my mother had passed away and Jecht was being such a bastard to me, always yelling at me, always expecting me to be something I really wasn't, Yuna had always been there for me; I really trusted her then and I always will.

I looked at her now. She was wearing a modest, one-piece bathing suit. Damn, she looked hot. _Oh crap!_ _She's my friend, not a slut. She probably doesn't even like me. I can't be attracted to her!_

I guess somehow, although I didn't want to admit it even to myself I was attracted to her. She had a certain something about her that made me fall in love with her instantly. She was drop-dead gorgeous. She was a natural beauty, not someone to overdo on the makeup.

Yuna's POV

I looked over at Tidus who had now paused for a long time and was probably day-dreaming. I wonder what he's thinking? He is just so hot. We were friends since so long ago. But lately, I was feeling attracted to him. I wanted to tell him how I felt, but I didn't know how he would react and I surely didn't want to ruin such a strong friendship.

I've always trusted Tidus and he's always trusted me. We have such a strong friendship, which I would never want to lose. By telling him I liked him more than a friend, I would surely be losing his friendship, our friendship. By telling him, I would be in a lose-lose situation. If I told him the truth, I would lose him and I would never be able to forgive myself. I guess it isn't always good to tell the truth, especially not in a situation like this.

I stared at Tidus as he finally continued his story.This is how it always had been as far back as I could remember, hanging out at the beach with our friends, then listening to Tidus' stories, losing all the stress and forgetting all my worries.

Normal POV

As the six friends looked at the horizon, where the sun was setting while listening to the conclusion of Tidus' story, little did they know that things would never quite be the same again.

Three weeks had gone by since the start of school and surprisingly Dona and Seymour hadn't caused any problems, but that always meant they were probably planning something evil.

It was the night of Bickson's party; the party to which all the popular seniors and a few college students were invited to. The party which everybody had been talking about.

Yuna, Rikku, and Tidus climbed inside Rikku's car as they drove out to Bickson's house. Rikku started the car and started driving. Following the instructions she had received the day before, she made a few turns and ended up on dark street.

"Wow! It's so dark here." Rikku exclaimed.

"Are you sure you have the right place? Maybe you should call Bickson and figure out the right way. I mean it's really dark here." Yuna replied, looking around slightly scared.

"No wait, I think this is it. Look, there it is!" Rikku pointed to the brightly lit up house in front of them as she found a place to park. They all climbed out of the car and met Wakka Lulu, and Gippal. They smiled at each other, as they walked inside and began dancing to the upbeat music that was playing.

"Hey Yuna!" Tidus screamed into Yuna's ear, "want to go get some punch?"

"Sure!" Yuna said.

"What? I can't hear you, it's too loud!"

Yuna dragged Tidus to the refreshment table as a rap song filled the room. Tidus filled Yuna's glass with punch that was mixed with alcohol, and poured some punch into his own glass, as well.

Yuna sipped her drink. "Interesting," she said. She gulped down the rest of her drink as Tidus did the same. She filled her glass with some more punch.

"Drinking contest?" she asked, looking at Tidus.

"Sure!" came the answer.

They began the almost endless drinking contest. By then end of it, both were too drunk to know or care about who had won. Yuna pulled Tidus along with her as she asked him to go home. Tidus told her he'd drop her off to her house. They walked along the road together, in what seemed to them like a straight line.

They reached Yuna's home as she unlocked the door and walked in with Tidus. They made pointless small talked and laughed, crashing on the floor together. The last thing Yuna could remember was Tidus picking her up as she led him up the stairs and to her bedroom.

The sun shone in the clear blue sky as sunlight streamed in through the window, filling up Yuna's room. Yuna yawned and sat up. Suddenly realizing she was naked she wrapped her sheet around her and got off the bed. She looked at her clothes thrown around the room. She frowned, knowing she would never throw her clothes that way. _Oh Well. _She thought, almost tripping over Tidus, who was sprawled on the floor in front of her bed. She winced as she realized what had happened the night before. They had had a drinking contest with the punch; the same punch that had been mixed with alcohol; the same punch with which she had been too drunk to think. She could vaguely remember Tidus picking her up, carrying her up to her room. But that was all she remembered. Something had happened last night. Her eyes widened, as she finally figured it out.

_No. _she thought. _No, it can't be._ However no matter how much she could deny it she knew she really had slept with Tidus the night before.

* * *

_A/N: Well hoped you liked the chapter. Things finally sped up. From now until a while its mostly uphill with a few difficult times from Seymour and Dona. Oh and they ARE planning something. Something BAD. Well, please review I'd really appreciate it!_  



End file.
